


Somebody Save Me

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam week 2k17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 1, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thiam Week, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: "Liam, do you hear me? You can wake up now."Still nothing."Liam, let me see your eyes, just- Fuck, just open them!"He'd never lose a friend before, and he couldn't start right now. Not like this. Not when he knew that the boy lying on his arms wasn't just a friend. He was so much more.Thiam Week Day 1: Hurt/Comfort





	Somebody Save Me

Of all the supernatural things that could've come to Beacon Hills but of fucking course it had to be a supernatural carnival and of fucking course it had to include clowns. Not that Theo feared them but these ones were scary as fuck. They dressed like regular clothes although their clothes looked old and raggedy. They had gross yellow teeth, mad eyes and had the nasty habit of eating human flesh. So after three days since the carnival arrived at the town and murders and kidnappings starting occurring, they all realized what they were dealing with and they had to call the McCall pack, who came running back to Beacon Hills. Liam was thankful that his Alpha came to help -he always did- and glad that the pack was together again... although maybe this wasn't the best circumstances.

Anyways, now everyone was spread out in the carnival, looking for the clowns and the ringmaster that was the leader of the carnival. Theo and Liam were paired together 'cus everyone knew that although they were usually at each other's throats, they made a pretty good team. 'A badass one' said Stiles once. The chimera and the beta hadn't found any clowns, which was weird because this carnival had many of them roaming around. After figuring out that all the clowns could be plotting something, they decided to run and find the rest of the pack. The two of them were running, trying to find the others but to no avail.

"You don't remember where they were last time?" Liam asks as they run.

"They must've moved! We were gone for just a few minutes!"

"I already said I'm sorry!"

They came to a stop to take some air and looked around. The whole place looked the same: stands on the ground or about to crumble. The wind had stopped but papers were occasionally flying around. Where did Scott and the others were? Theo frowned. Maybe Liam could howl to let the others know where they-

_"Theo!"_

Theo was shaken out of his thoughts and turned around as Liam yelled, and saw as a clown held the beta over his shoulder and went inside a giant tent. The chimera ran towards the tent and once he entered it he had to stop to look at the big scaffolding that was under the tent. He stared at it for almost a minute before another scream brought his out of his thoughts.

_"Theo!"_

He shook his head and looked up; he saw as the clown was climbing the scaffolding with Liam still on his shoulder. The beta was struggling out of his grip.

"Liam! Hold on!"

He goes to climb the scaffolding but before he does it, he looks around and grabs a rope. He starts climbing carefully until he reaches the top. He gets on his feet and sees Liam over the corner, his hands tied together with rope that, from what he could smell, had wolfsbane on them.

"Look out!"

Theo turns just in time as the clown hits him in the back of the head with a tube. The chimera falls to his knees and groans. The clown raises the tube to hit him again, but the chimera's eyes glow golden and tumbles him down with his legs. The tube rolls towards Liam. Theo and the clown start rolling on the small space they had on top of the scaffolding as Liam grabs the tube and uses the pointy side to slowly cut his rope, wincing a little because of the wolfsbane.

The clown went to choke Theo, and Theo did the same, trying to use his claws. The clown showed his yellow teeth and tried to take a bite out of the chimera. Once free, Liam grabbed a nearby rope and tied it around his waist and to one tube of the scaffolding as a safeline and went towards the two on the ground. He growled as he hit the clown on the nape with the tube and the clown let go of Theo, seemingly unconscious. Liam throws the tube to the void and it clanked once it touched the ground. Theo gets up on his feet and looks at the clown. He then looks up at Liam,

"I had him against the ropes."

Liam finds himself smiling, "Aha."

Suddenly, the clown got up from the ground and pushed Liam out of the way to reach Theo. The impact made Liam trip backwards and into the void, but luckily his rope saved him. He secured a hand to the rope while the other one lay on his side. Liam looked up at the fight between the two males. The clown threw a punch to Theo's face and as the chimera recovered, the clown kicked him in the stomach. Air blew out from Theo's lungs as he fell backwards. The clown made his way to the chimera on the ground.

"Theo, watch out!"

Theo opened his eyes just as the clown went to grab him but he managed to butthead him, gaining some time to get up and have the upper hand. Liam smiled as he grabbed the clown from the front of his costume and held him facing him, claws and fangs already out.

"It's over now." he told the clown.

The clown, however, had a trick under the sleeve. He took out a small dagger and instead of using it against Theo, he threw it towards Liam's safeline, cutting the rope and sending Liam hurtling down. The beta's hand slowly let go of the rope -it wouldn't made much a difference-, not even a yelp came out of his mouth.

Theo's eyes widen and his heart stops, "Liam!"

He delivers a good punch to the clown's face that knocks the living daylights out of him, and then let go of him.

Securing his rope, Theo leaps at the edge and into the void, not caring about anything else. Everything seemed to move slow motion: The pieces of debris falling beside the beta, his hair flowing around his face, his clothes. Theo could hear his heart thumping against his chest and he could perfectly see Liam's face. He had an expression of true horror. His eyes were glassy and his mouth was open as he breathed out. The chimera didn't wasted time in stretching his hand to grab the rope. All the time those blue eyes were focused on him. He was getting closer to the rope. Just a little bit more.

But it seemed that Liam sensed something as he closed his eyes with his brows furrowed and his mouth opening in a gasp. Theo had managed to grab his rope and seconds later his own rope tensed, stopping his free-fall. The rope in his hand tensed, stopping its swinging. Liam's body arched in an unnatural position and then it came. The worst sound Theo had ever heard and that he would never forget:

Liam's head smacked against the ground with a deafening crack and then bounced off the ground, his whole body hanging still and just inches away from the ground. The small debris fell seconds later. Theo just stared at his still figure and felt his blood gone cold.

_No._

Slowly putting down the beta's body on the ground, he used both hands to grab his own rope and he swung over one side of the scaffolding; his hand grabbed the edge and he climbed down. Once his feet touched the ground, he ran to the unconscious beta. He dropped next to his body quickly and picked Liam's head up, cradling it in his arms.

"Liam, c'mon, wake up." he whispered.

But the beta was unresponsive; eyes still closed. He shook Liam's body gently, causing his head to fall out of his embrace. He felt something in his chest but shook it off.

"It's okay now, you're safe. C'mon, Li." he said cupping his face, feeling anxious. His hands were getting clammy. He had to see his beautiful blue eyes. He just had to.

"Liam. Wake up."

No response. He started shaking, his eyes stinging. He couldn't hear a heartbeat coming from the other.

"Liam, do you hear me? You can wake up now."

Still nothing.

"Liam, let me see your eyes, just- Fuck, just open them!"

He was screaming now; screaming at Liam to wake up. It was getting harder for him to breathe. It reminded him of when he was little and he had an asthma attack. But this felt ten times worse than that. He suddenly choked and tears flowed down his face. He was broken. Shattered, if you will. He continued crying, hiding his face over the beta's neck. He'd never lose a friend before, and he couldn't start right now. Not like this.

Not when he knew that the boy lying on his arms wasn't just a friend. He was so much more.

Theo quickly brought his hands to angrily wipe away the trail of tears, trying to compose himself as he slowly grabbed Liam's arm and held it in his hand, closing his eyes and imagined Liam's pain flowing from his body to his. Slowly, black veins started appearing all over his arm, spreading inside him like venom. He could feel fire over his veins but he didn't care. Right now all he cared about was Liam. He kept his eyes closed although he could feel the golden glow from behind his eyelids and his fangs started to come out so long Theo could feel them as they pierced his mouth. It was too much. Too much pain that he couldn't breathe but he didn't let go. He couldn't even hear the sounds of footsteps running towards them and the voice calling out for him until it was practically beside him.

"Theo, stop! You're gonna kill yourself!"

Then a pair of hands were on his shoulders, pushing him away from the beta and separating their bodies but the pain didn't stop immediately. It took a couple of seconds for it to disappear and as it did, Theo turned his head to look at Scott, now kneeling beside him and Liam and worried written all over his face. Once he made sure that the chimera was fine, he turned to see his beta and Theo did the same.

Liam's eyes were still closed, his head turned to the side and Theo thought that him taking his way hadn't been enough. He shouldn't have paired with Liam. He should've gone with some else. Someone who could protect him.

Someone who could save him.

As Theo was kicking himself to the ground and watch as Scott slowly brought a trembling hand to his beta's face to softly touch his cheek, the two of them reek of grief, but then Scott's hand on Liam's cheek stilled. He took his hand away as the sound of a third heartbeat was present between them, coming from the unconscious boy. The two of them held their breathes as they saw Liam slowly starting to open his eyes, blinking as he came back to the land of consciousness and Theo was so thankful to be able to see those beautiful blue eyes again. Liam winced for a moment as he moved to sit up but luckily his Alpha was next to him in an instant, helping him sit up.

Liam looked a little lost, like he didn't remember where he was or why he was there, but then turned his head to look at Scott,

"S-scott?"

The Alpha couldn't take it much longer and he brought his beta close to his chest, hugging him for dear life and breathing out in relief, taking in his beta's scent to calm him down. Liam slowly but surely brought both hands to clutch at the strong arm holding him close and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Scott kept muttering how thankful he is that Liam was fine. Theo felt like he was the third wheel between them, and he told himself that once he could make his legs move without trembling like jell-o he would leave--

"He saved my life."

And it's like everything around them stops. Theo blinks a few times because he needed to be sure that it had been Liam who spoke those words and it hadn't been a product of his twisted imagination. Liam pauses for a moment to look at Theo, their eyes meeting for the first time since he woke up and then a soft sincere smile appears on his face, his eyes shining like stars in the sky as he says

"Theo saved me."

Theo felt as if he could breathe again, not really knowing how he could still be there if he had been holding his breath for that long, and thankfully he was still on the ground because he's sure his legs wouldn't be able to hold him if he stood up.

Scott turned to look at the chimera, still holding Liam on his arms, and a grateful and compassioned look crossed his face. Theo kept his mouth open but didn't utter a word, feeling like all of this war just a dream but it was not. Liam continued to look at him with a soft smile and Theo couldn't help but to smile back, although he's sure that it's a tiredly one but he doesn't care.

Liam was going to be fine because he saved him and that's all that mattered to him.

 


End file.
